FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 8 - Snake Showstopper
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 7 - Hard Headed Language Warning The group had finally limped their way back to Atakaze Town. They explained to the Project Manager what happened with the rogue hunter and the monsters that shouldn’t be here. While he went to conduct further investigations, the group was sent to recover. Most of their wounds were minor, so it only took a few days to recover. Although Kreuz was advised to take it easy for a few more. Rebecca even came by to help since they helped her. “Man, I’m gonna kick that motherfucker’s ass!” Blue says with a lot of energy. Annie is a bit tense. “I’m more worried about that Doragyurosu to be honest.” Rebecca took notice of what she said, and she suddenly had a serious look on her face. But she changed her expression just as quickly. “Yeah, i’m actually hoping that we won’t get sent out to handle these things.” Sky said. Blue then got in his face. “Oh come on, don’t you want to get back at Pinky!?” He sounded so serious and intense, but after another moment, he started to laugh. “AAAAAHAHAHA I’m-I’m sorry, I just can’t take that name seriously!” Sky shook his head and sighed. Kreuz then spoke up. “I kind of agree with both of you. I’d love to pay him back, but at the same time we shouldn’t. We hunt monsters, not criminals.” Rebecca interrupted the conversation. “I’m sorry, I have some things I need to go take care of.” “No, that’s cool. We appreciate you coming to help.” Kreuz responded. She smiled at him and then left. A couple more days later, and Kreuz is back up on his feet, but he’s still advised to take it easy. They go along with their normal day. There isn’t much for them to do at the moment though, so Blue and Annie decide to go investigate the woods again. “Hey, I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s a terrible idea for only the two of us to go.” Annie says with concern. Blue just brushes it off though. “I just want to see if we can find him again”. There was a brief pause. Before Annie can say anything else, Blue continued. “And then I’m gonna kick his ass.” They spent practically the entire day searching, only to come up empty handed. They made their way back to town, Blue sulking the whole way back. “Well that was a waste of time.” He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. They got literally nothing out of that. They met back up with Kreuz, Sky, and Rebecca. They all decided to hang out for the evening. It was clear out with a gentle breeze going through the trees. The group is closer to the outskirts of town, just stargazing. “Pretty nice view, eh Rebecca?” Kreuz asks. “It is nice. But i have to brag a bit, where I come from, there’s a spot where you can see so many stars, it makes this look like light pollution.” “Maybe you can show us some day.” Annie said. “I’d love to. But...we are very careful about outsiders.” “No offense but your people sound stuck up.” Blue stated bluntly. Kreuz punches him in the arm, causing a small slap fight between them. Rebecca began to try and speak again. “Well...I…” But before she could continue, a large crashing sound came from the town. The group got up to go see what was going on. People were screaming and running all over the place. The group finally makes it to see a Najarala striking out at people. It had already destroyed a small building. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” Blue yells. “We don’t have time to get our weapons, we need to get its attention and lead it back to the forest!” Annie commands. The guys agree and they charge off, leaving Rebecca to watch. The four of them grabbed some debris from the destroyed building they can use as a makeshift weapon. It isn’t enough to damage it much, but they’re hoping they can get it to focus on them. They begin to poke at it, and they accomplished getting its attention in no time. The Snake Wyvern growls and swipes with its tail, hitting Sky in the process. He was able to use his wood board to absorb most of the damage, but not having armor on still caused a nasty bruise on his side. The other three kept its attention as they began to lead it away. Careful stay far enough back to avoid attacks, but stay close enough to keep its attention, things seemed to be going decently other than Sky getting whacked. But then, a voice can be heard. “Don’t worry, I can deal with this!” The group looks over as M approaches. The Najarala turns its attention to him as well, and begins to move in M’s direction. “Hey you need to stay back! You’re putting everyone else in danger!” Annie yelled to him, but it was too late. The Najarala approached him, but M did not back down. The three charged back towards the Najarala, but before it attacked him, M revealed a strange glove he had on. It was a bit large, and almost seemed to be made of a dark colored stone. There was a big red gem embedded in the back of it. He raised the glove at the monster, and the gem began to glow. The Najarala started thrashing and crying out. Kreuz, Blue, and Annie stopped in their tracks, shocked at what is happening. A minute passes and the Najarala finally calmed down. It just sat there, seemingly spaced out. Its eyes now had a bright red glow. Annie immediately thinks back to the Brachydios that attacked her town before. It had a similar eye glow. ‘It can’t be…’ she thought. Another minute passes, and M finally announces, “As you all can see, the Najarala is fully under my control. It will do whatever I ask it to.” The people that were just running in fear came running back in amazement. “Me and my team are researching this artifact I uncovered,” he says as he raises the glove. “Using science, I plan to recreate it. Now you all have seen it with your own eyes.” Annie marches up to M, furious. “Are you NUTS!? You could have gotten yourself and others killed. We had it under control!” “True, but that didn’t happen now did it? And this way the Najarala can return completely unharmed. I understand you’re a hunter, but surely you can think of what’s best for the monster just this once?” M had a smug smile. “That’s why we were-” Annie was cut off by a young teenage boy from the crowd. “Yeah, you hunters don’t always have to kill monsters!” “But we-” Annie was interrupted again as the whole crowd voiced disapproval toward her. She looked over a M who was still smirking at her. Annie then stormed off, and Blue followed after her. Kreuz went to make sure Sky was ok before they followed as well. The crowd was won over by M, but Annie can feel it from his tone. He’s up to something. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 9 - Into the Maw Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86